The Genetic Circus
by When the White Wind Blows
Summary: They were kidnapped at birth, sold by their own parents. They grew up in the school, their lives ruled by tests and experiments. And now, they live at the Circus, a sick organization who performs for the enjoyment of the SAS. Full sum inside, OCS WANTED!
1. Preformers Wanted

Basic Summary- _In this fic, you can either have wings or represent and animal and morph into that animal. Like, if you represented a cat, you would have cat ears, retractable claws (only if you wanted), and a tail. _

_The characters in this fic live in a place called the _Circus_. At the _Circus_, you would have been sold or auctioned off from one of the School or Institution links and would work at the _Circus- _a crude, harsh life of travel and preforming against your will for _Secret Audiences_- A network of people who will buy and use mutants to their own purpose. Once in a while, the _Circus _will hold an auction at the end of their show and the S.A. will bid on some of the mutants. _

**SEND OC'S THROUGH THE FORUM LINK ON MY PROFILE ONLY! **Otherwise, they **WILL NOT** be taken!

Name-

Nickname- (if any...)

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Hair: (length, color, texture...)

Eyes: (color, depth, shape...)

Additional looks: (scars, markings, skin tone...)

Height: (petite, tall, average...)

Figure: (slim, toned, scrawny...)

Personality-

How you act around-

Friends:

Enemies:

Strangers:

Do you have any-

Friends:

Enemies:

Rivals:

Love Interests:

Clothes- (A preference)

Likes-

Dislikes-

Wings-

Additional Information-

_**OR **_

Name-

Nickname- (if any...)

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Hair: (length, color, texture...)

Eyes: (color, depth, shape...)

Additional looks: (scars, markings, skin tone...)

Height: (petite, tall, average...)

Figure: (slim, toned, scrawny...)

Personality-

How you act around-

Friends:

Enemies:

Strangers:

Do you have any-

Friends:

Enemies:

Rivals:

Love Interests:

Clothes- (A preference)

Likes-

Dislikes-

Animal- (what animal the person represents)

Additional Information-

**

* * *

**

**MY OC'S **

Name- **Adeline **

Nickname- Addy or Add

Age- Fourteen maybe? She's not to sure. No one's really sure.

Gender- Female

Appearance-

Hair: Brown hair that falls to her shoulders and has a bit of blonde highlights in the summer. Is kind of feathery at the ends.

Eyes: Blue-green

Additional looks: Anyone who 'works' at the 'circus' is branded on the right wrist (underside)

Height: She's about 5'6"

Figure: Slim

Personality- She is very caring and loyal. She will always help anyone in need and she's always there if someone just needs someone to talk to. She's afraid of anyone who is not a mutant and she won't trust them. It's hard to win her trust.

How you act around-

Friends: Kind and loyal. She loves to laugh. She's also very honest.

Enemies: She turns her back on them and she won't speak a word. She likes to seem defiant and invincible in front of her enemies.

Strangers: She's wary and observant. It's hard to win her trust. But, if she sees someone in need, she has to fight the urge to not help them, especially if their a shady character. She almost automatically trusts most mutants.

Do you have any-

Friends: Have to see Ocs. Otherwise it's Ghost and Jini

Enemies: White coats. The Circus.

Rivals: above

Love Interests: above

Clothes- She likes t-shirts and jeans. She also likes hoodies.

Likes- The sun on her face and the feel of the wind whistling through her feathers. The feel of rain on her skin and the flow of words that drips off her pen when she writes or the artwork that is painted off her pencil when she sketches.

Dislikes- Anyone in a white coat, 'humans', Erasers, the 'Circus', and anyone who comes at her with a needle.

Wings- Brown wings with white primary feathers.

Additional Information- None that I can think of

* * *

Name- **Ghost**

Nickname- none

Age- about fifteen

Gender- Male

Appearance-

Hair: Pale gray hair. Has a jagged look to it.

Eyes: Blue

Additional looks: The Circus banding on the underside of his right wrist

Height: about 5'7"

Figure: Somewhat toned.

Personality- Is more of the silent type. Like Add, he'll be ready to help someone in need and he's very friendly.

How you act around-

Friends: Above

Enemies: He won't speak a word. He only glares.

Strangers: He is wary and watchful.

Do you have any-

Friends: Add and his sister Jini

Enemies: White coats. The Circus.

Rivals: Have to see OC's

Love Interests: above

Clothes- Jeans and a hoodie.

Likes- Drawing and running. He has others, but he really doesn't share them.

Dislikes- White Coats. The Circus.

Animal- A gray timber wolf

Additional Information- None that I can think of

* * *

Name- **Jini**

Nickname- none

Age- Five or six.

Gender- Female

Appearance-

Hair: Short red hair that falls just above her collar bone. Has a jagged look to it.

Eyes: Bright green eyes

Additional looks: Circus banding on the underside of her right wrist.

Height: She's average for her age, maybe a bit shorter. About 3'4"

Figure: Slim

Personality- She's very hyper and loving. She absolutely adores Ghost and Add.

How you act around-

Friends: Above

Enemies: She's quiet and gives them her fiercest glare(which usually makes her burst out laughing). She likes to laugh in their faces.

Strangers: She's quiet and won't really look at them. Almost like she's afraid.

Do you have any-

Friends: Add and her older brother, Ghost

Enemies: White coats. Circus workers.

Rivals: Have to see OC's

Love Interests: Umm...well, she's like six so...yeahh

Clothes- She likes dresses and skirts

Likes- Sunny weather and her brother and Add. She loves to laugh, to.

Dislikes- White coats and the Circus

Animal- A red fox

Additional Information- Because she loves to laugh, the Ringmaster introduces her as the 'Mad Hatter'. It's a small misconception, because she burst out laughing one time when she was being scolded. And she was getting whipped once. With every lash, she laughed till she fainted. The workers think she's insane, bringing in the misconception of the 'Mad Hatter'.

* * *

_Well, I don't know about you, but I'm super excited! Please send them in to the _**FORUM ONLY!**


	2. The Air Show

_Okay, so here's the first chappie! I know you all waited a bit for this, and I hope it was worth the wait! I'm just a bit dissapointed that I didn't get more boy OC's on the fourm, but I'm still taking OC's sooooo..._

_Enjoy ^^ _

**I do not own Maximum Ride **

* Adaline *

"Air Show in twelve." Clumsy the Conductor shouted, his voice ringing around the back room. He wallowed over, easily tripping over his big feet. He unlatched the cuffs, exposing my beat red wrists, raw and angry. I winced, rubbing them and soon felt the slight strangle of an electric collar snapping on around my neck. The beep of it turning on, the quick warm up hum-and-vibrate as the electricity flicked on. I gagged, and he shoved me into the dressing room. The rags they called clothes were stripped from my body for an awkward second, and my preforming outfit glided on my body, soft, silky, fancy-three words that totally did _not _describe me. A black trench coat was thrown over me, and I slid my arms into the long sleeves. It was huge on my slim body, the bottom rim trailing across the straw on the floor.

"Air Show in five!"

Wow, time passed here quick in the Circus. Gee whizz, the Circus! With elephants and camels and horses and monkeys with lions and tigers and bears oh my! Not. These animals were only here if they were mutated into someone.

Yes, I said _mutated_. Wow, you humans are slow to catch on. Since this is all new to you, let me explain from the beginning.

I'm Skyler. Well, that's what the Ring Master calls me. All of us have our preforming names, as horrible as they can be. But, we secretly have our own names of our own creation. When I was younger, a little girl got away from her mother and found her way into the crate room. Yup, I said crates. Hold on, give me a second before you jump all over the place. Anyways, her mother came looking for her, calling her name. It was the most beautiful name I had ever heard, on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Corn silk blonde hair that curled and bounced in a halo around her head and bright blue eyes. Of course, I was only ten at the time and called Skyler, but the name that had left her mother's lips was pure beauty. A symphony of letters and vowels intermixed to form the name. They both found their way into the crate room, the little girl out of pure curiosity, her mother in a desperate search.

They were both shot in the head.

That was the first time I had ever spoke. I screamed her name. I cried and bawled, kicked and shrieked. Adaline had crumpled to the ground never to get back up.

So, her name lived on in me.

We lived in crates at the Circus. We were sent over by the School, either bought, unwanted, or auctioned off. The Ring Master brought us here to preform for the thrill of secret audiences, otherwise known as the S.A.S.-the Secret Audience Society. Cheesy name, I know, but this audience was sworn into secrecy not to spread the secrets of the existent of mutants. They watch us preform for a thrill, captivated by the people the Ring Master can get to preform. Most-like me-preform against our wills. But, our wills don't matter here. Nothing we say or do matters. All the matters is the money.

Sometimes, the Circus would hold auctions. Specific merchandise (us) would be picked out and set up on the block to be sold off to the highest bidder. Cruel.

"Air Show on in ten...nine!"

"You're on!" A Conductor shoved me forward, my trench coat billowing. I clenched my teeth as I was announced.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for, The Genetic Circus would like to present...our Air Show!"

I stepped forward out of the shadows on the Ring Master's bellow. The spotlight shifted to me, and I walked forward to the center of the ring.

Another spotlight darted across the ring, hitting a boy around the age of fifteen. He stood at a height of 5'7", 5'8" maybe. His shaggy raven black hair fell just above his collar bone, his eyes a strange stone gray. He too was wearing an long black trench coat like me.

Just when I thought it was over, another boy stepped into a spotlight. He had sandy brown hair, his eyes an olive green. He stood at the same height of the other boy, and he looked about the same age. Freckles arched over his nose, and you could slightly see his dimples. Yet again, he was in a trench coat.

I didn't know their names, but I had always preformed with them ever since I had came to the Circus. I stood in the middle of the two, giving them a slight nod. Our signal.

One...two...three...

I mentally counted, and on three the trench coats flew off of us as our wings unfolded with one swift motion. The crowd gasped in awe as we counted again, and started running at the crowd.

Yes, I said _wings_. Remember the talk we had about the mutants? Well, us three were 98% human. The other two? You guessed it. _Bird._ That's how we have wings. Our bones are light, our lungs and heart bigger and more efficient, and we had extra, stronger muscles. I could run faster and was stronger than about three men put together. If...you know...men could be morphed together. Now, don't you go give the School any ideas, okay? Yuck.

We leaped in the air as a few in the crowd let out screams. We hovered for a moment, then down stroked and glided over the audience till we were belly up and flying up in the air, the boys in silver and gold leotards and me in a gold and silver one.

Silver silk trailed from the scarf that was tied around my head, tailing also from my ankles and a tad bit from my wrists. It was the same for the boys, except for theirs was gold. We broke into the routine, dive bombing and parachuting, leaping off each other while holding onto each other's ankles, flipping, rolling, loopdiloops, and barrel rolls across the ring, only to take off again. Flying...how to describe it? The magnificent feeling of a pair of powerful wings propelling you forward through the air as instinct guided you, the feeling of being above all...it was purely wonderful. The most wonderful feeling I had ever felt.

Yet, it scared me. I didn't know a _thing _about flying. I just followed what my gut told me to do, and I quickly learned how to move my wings. At first, they were immobilized, only to wiggle as I shifted. Like a baby, unable to sit up or move properly. Then, I learned by watch someone else at the School. A blonde girl who was lucky enough to escape this life...I saw her practicing once with a White Coat. I learned to move my wings like a baby realizes they have legs and can move them. I tested them out, and they felt heavy at first like when your arm falls asleep. I moved them back and fourth, up and down, and was shocked because of it. White Coats didn't want me to learn how to fly.

But then, the Ring Master took me away from the School. He taught me how to fly with the crack of his whip, and I learned and practiced. It was simple. Instinct. It can't really be described.

The crowed whooped and hollered and I heard one single question being passed around that sent shivers snaking up my spine.

_Where can I buy one? _

Show business, show business. I _hated _it. We made for a quick landing as the flickering rainbow colored lights slowed down, transforming into four spotlights. The Ring Master stood in front of us, and shouted into his microphone, "Give it up for our Air Show! And our performers, Storm, Skyler, and Shade!

Us three 'performers' flicked our wings open, spreading them wide, linked hands, and bowed in unison, pasting fake grins on our faces. We tucked in our wings, scooped up our coats, put them on, and disappeared back into the shadows.

"Skyler, your back here. Storm and Shade, head of with Conductor C." Conductor A pulled me aside, snapping my collar off and took me to the dressing room, where I was stripped down and shoved back into the gray rags of a School gown that I had grown up in. From there, I was shoved back into my cage, locking the door and left, leaving me in darkness.

_Yuppers, that was the first chappie! I'll get into the other characters more in the next one! Till then! _

_~White Wind_


	3. A Planned Escape

_Here's the next chappie! Please enjoy!_

* Thorn *

I watched in silence, my gold and black wings wrapped around me, slowly running my fingers through my hair, which consisted of a black tangled mess of curls. My bright blue eyes observed her as she was brought in. I narrowed my eyes at the light, inching deeper into the dark corner of my cage. I knew I wasn't on stage today, but any sight of the workers here made me flinch in fear. The slowly crept back out so I could see the girl as soon as we were back alone in the darkness.

I think her name is Adaline, but the other two call her Addy. A nickname of some type. The Ring Master called her Skyler, but I would hate to have such a name to. To be named after the blessed sky and not be able to belong in it...

Ring Master called me Thorn. I didn't really mind it. It wasn't as bad as Skyler. Or Storm. Or Shade. Or Mad Hatter. Thorn describes me. I'm a Thorn in my enemies' side with my sharp tongue. I have sort of a gift, you could call it. I can tell what really ticks a person off, what makes them tick. Maybe it's a gift, maybe it's just great observance. When I'm around someone, I just get this feeling. Like...I know what their feeling. Kinda. It's hard to explain.

Anyways, I was watching her. She slowly snuck to the side of her cage, reaching through the bars, and rattled the cage next to her. The silhouette in the other cage shot up with a gasp, but turned to see Adaline with a slight smile.

"Adaline?"

"Hey Ghost. Are you not preforming today?"

"No. I think Jini is though."

A deranged laugh echoed around us for a short second, fading off into only a whisper.

"Yup. Jini's preforming alright."

I didn't really like Jini's crazy laugh. Her real laugh tinkled like bells, ringing in a chuckling symphony. It was pure music when you listed to it close. Like an orchestra lived inside her windpipe.

"Poor thing. Ring Master's too hard on her. Do you know what she has to do for her performance?"

"Well, I know it involved getting lowered down from a ceiling." Ghost sighed. "I just wonder why I'm not preforming."

"I heard a rumor about there being an auction soon."

I felt my blood run cold. Who would be sold this time? Which Conductor would drag the victims out of their cages to be handed away? That was almost me last time. I was saved because no one wanted me. Everyone wants kids with wings, kids with special talents to work in militarizes or for some other insane purpose. I shivered at the thought.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Conductor. Clumsy the Conductor."

"Idiot." Ghost chuckled darkly. "He's an idiot."

Conductors...I felt another shutter rack my body. They did all the dirty work of Ring Master. Ring Master...every time I say him I wanted to start bawling. His dark, emotionless eyes glazed like black ice over his irises. His you could never see his hair-it was always hidden in his top hat. I can remember when I met him. It will be imprinted in the back of my mind forever. The red hot pain of the needle as the sideways hour glass was tattooed to my left wrist. I was _branded_. The other mutants had them, but they always seemed to be on their right wrist. I was tattooed by Clumsy as Ring Master held me down. His musky breath slapping against my face like a wet cloth, his cold hands pinning me down-

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the bad memories.

I couldn't think of it. I _couldn't. _

The crate room door slammed open, a ray of light bursting in. I winced, scooting back to the far corner of my cage. A few Conductors waltzed in, their prisoners bound. Electric collars were snapped off, and the inmates were shoved into their corners. I only unfolded my wings when we were back in darkness.

"Addy!" Jini squealed, reaching through the bars towards Adaline. "Oh, it was horrible! We had to dance and flip through hoops and-"

"Jini, don't talk about it." Ghost grunted, pulling his sister close. They shared a cage. "Please don't."

"I want to get out of here! Addy, we _have_ too! Ring Master announced we were going to have an auction next performance! We hit the road tonight! Addy, Ghost, I don't want to get separated! Oh, Ghost!" Jini exclaimed.

"That's the way I like to hear the little ones think." A voice drifted through the darkness. As if fate wanted us to know who, the moon shined through our barred window of the trailer, putting a spotlight on the mutant who had spoke.

She was a pale girl with dark green eyes and bright red hair. From this angle, I could see that her hands were badly scarred and her skin was an almost translucent pale. She flicked open a pair of black and white wings with a smirk.

"Right Falle?"

There was a leopard in a Circus gown in a cage next to hers. I watched, somewhat awed as the leopard morphed into a darkly tanned, muscled girl with bright golden hair that contained brown spots so fast that if I would have blinked, I would have missed it. The hair looked more like _fur. _She stared back at us with two deep brown eyes. I noticed that she was badly scarred to, scars on her ams and legs, also one diagonal scar that slashed across her throat. It looked like a _knife slash. _

"You bet." The girl called Falle nodded. "I'm Falle, this is Race. We're future criminals."

"Partners in crime, more like it." Race sneaked a small smirk. "I couldn't help but notice you wanted to get out of here. With the auction coming up and all. I heard that the winged are worth a pretty penny. There's a big Japanese guy or what ever his face is."

"I think he's Korean, whatever _that _means."

"That would be correct." Another voice spoke out in the shadows. He neared the bars closest to us. Shade. I recognized him right away. He preformed in the air shows. He was the dude with the black wings with white primaries.

"Korean is a type of person. Like, I'm American." Shade continued, pointing to Falle. "And you look like you're from Tanzania. Somewhere around there. Anyways, yes. And he's out for us with wings and others with 'gifts'. Especially anyone who looks or is powerful."

"How do you know-?" Ghost broke off.

"I...was schooled before I came here. It was part of the program I came from. Section A-81.09. Anyways, Ring Master is going to sell anyone who fits his requirements, even his best performers. He knows he can always get new ones."

"Addy..." Jini begged. "If...if he comes..."

"_When_ he comes. Mr. Korean-Pants isn't going to pass up a chance like this. Especially with your talent, Adaline."

"Talent? Alright, we have a gifted in our escape pod!" Falle cheered.

"Hush! Not so loud!" Race hissed. "Don't want Sir All-Powerful or one of his cronie Conductors to catch us talking."

"What's this 'gift'? How come you've never told us about it?" Ghost questioned, his voice cold.

"I don't consider it a gift." Adaline muttered, so low that my raptor senses had trouble picking it up. "I..If I concentrate on something, I can sort of pick up weak points."

This caught my attention. Weak points? Like how I could find out how someone ticked by just watching them for a few seconds?

"What do you mean?" Jini asked.

"Like...my cage. If I run my hands across the bars, I can tell which ones are weaker and which ones are stronger. I can't really do it very well...I-I can also pick up on the week points of people. Where they are personally most vulnerable."

I wanted to speak up so badly, but my words kept catching in my throat. How did I know she wasn't lying? How did I know that this wasn't a set up?

"Why don't you bust out of your cage, then? Bust us all out of our cages?" Race exclaimed, forgetting her own warning.

"I-I..." I watch as Adaline closed her eyes in pain. "I don't know how to describe it."

Scared? Afraid of what would happen if the plan screwed up? Afraid of the outside world? Why wouldn't she want freedom? But, at this age, freedom could be the scariest thing. This was all we had ever known. Of course it would be terrifying, yet thrilling to leave it.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to break any of my cage bars. They're all really strong. And I can't reach anyone else's. This is a bad idea, guys. Well be punished if we try and fail-"

"That's why we won't fail!" Falle promised. "We have to get out. We have one more show tomorrow, then we hit the road to go preform for the Korean dude. It's tomorrow or never."

Adaline closed her eyes again, rubbing her temples. She then sighed, opened her eyes, and looked into Jini's eyes.

"Here's the plan." She sighed, making everyone let out quite cheers. All except for the gray haired, wolf eared boy called Ghost. He curled up in the corner of his cage, his eyes sad.

"We free all the mutants. Everyone. No one gets left behind. Deal?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. When the guards come in tomorrow to start off the show, this is what well do."

* * *

**Characters in this Chapter**

**Adaline-**White Wind (meh:3)

**Ghost- **White Wind (meh:3)

**Jini- **White Wind (meh:3)

**Shade- **Prism Fire

**Thorn- **Thornessa

**Falle- **MyrtleFalls

**Race- **MyrtleFalls

* * *

_Another chapter, another piece of the quest. Yup, this one's kinda short too, but it's only the second chapter of the fic, technically. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and can spare a review. _

_~White Wind _


	4. Escape? Not so much

_Here's the next one! YEAH! Please do..._

_Enjoy ^^ _

**I do not own Maximum Ride **

* Adaline *

The only sound of the dimly lit trailer was the sound of rattling cages and the light, hollow sound of someone sleeping. I winced as we hit a bump, and I was thrown a few inches off the bottom of my cage. The feeling of acceleration soon slowed, as the trailer came to a stop and the clinking of nails against hammers could be heard as the tent was put up.

Time seemed to speed by as excitement churned in my stomach for the first time in a long time. The plan had to work. It _had _to. I had to admit, it did scare the holy bageebers out of me. Freedom...I craved it so badly, but I was so scared to reach out and take it's welcoming hand. This was all I had ever known. And if the plan failed-

No. I couldn't think about it. We would be separated for sure.

"You're risking a lot."

I turned my face to only meet a scowl. He had a Asian face with coffee colored skin and a handsome face. A scar ran down one side of his face. He looked about six foot six, and about fifteen, but his scowl seemed to make him look older. His had a pair of cold, angry black eyes that matched his spiky black hair, which seemed to point in every direction. His wings were huge, like an eighteen foot wingspan of black feathers.

I gulped. He was quite scary. When I spoke, my voice shook a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Plotting to escape."

"What's you're name?"

"What's it to ya?" He growled.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I shot back. He crossed his arms, grumbling something under his breath.

"Killjoy." He finally replied. "Why do you want to escape?"

"Don't you?"

He looked away for a few seconds, some unknown emotion mixing around in his eyes. He then looked down at the girl sleeping next to him, her face hidden by long black hair.

"For her." He responded slowly. "I would for her."

"You're sister?"

"Vi. Her name is Vi."

"You care about her?"

"Why would you care?"

"I'm leaving for them." I nodded my head towards Jini and Ghost, who were also sleeping, curled up side by side.

"Family?" He mumbled.

"Close enough to be. I'm escaping for them. _We're_ escaping. All of us. Don't you want that?"

"I though we already went through this." Killjoy bit back a snarl.

"We did." I agreed softly. "I guess I'm just trying to figure you out. Why would a tough-gruff mutant like you want to talk to me?"

Again, he looked away, his eyes trailing over the girl.

"Because. You know how to get something done. Also because I don't trust you. But, for some reason, I'm not in the mood to smash your skull in."

I snorted.

"Let's see you try."

Killjoy glared, anger lashing over his emotionless face, but then he snorted too.

"I can't kill someone who's planning to get me out of here. What kind of mutant are you?"

I opened my brown wings, the white primaries fingering out of the bars.

"Yessir." Killjoy closed his eyes, leaning against his cage. "Truce?"

I glanced at him, a bit wary at first, but then kindly. He wanted to talk to me. We were both mutants with the same goal. I felt safe talking to him- something I hadn't felt since I had spent a precious week with Jeb Batchelder, the friendly, kindhearted white coat who had suddenly disappeared one day with a bird girl and five other bird kids. I gave a slight smile at the though of him. He said he was going to take me with him, said I would have been perfect for something called the 'big picture'...

"You're good, kid." He smirked a bit.

"It's Adaline."

"Adaline..."

"I'm about as old as you."

His eyes flashed open, mocking me.

"You're a kid compared to me. What are you? Like five four?"

"I like to think five six."

He snorted.

"You dig good, kid."

"I'm-" I started to protest, but I sighed. "Hey Killjoy?"

"You can call me Kill."

"How come you trusted me so easily?"

"Most likely for the same reasons you decided to trust me."

I couldn't reply. Something about Killjoy-

"Do you trust me enough to promise me something?"

I glanced over at him, surprised at his words. Trust? Promise?

"Save my sister before you save me."

Just like I would rather have Jini and Ghost escape rather than me if it came down to it?

"Save Jini and Ghost if you can't save me." I replied.

He snorted again, which for some reason annoyed me a tiny bit.

"Like I said before, you dig good, kiddo."

* * *

The familiar click of the lock breaking caught my ears as light poured into the trailer. I winced, my heart pounding as I knew what was coming. I nodded towards Shade and Storm, who was curled up in the corner. Only Shade nodded back.

"Wakey wakey, freaks. It's show time." Conductor A strode towards my cage as Conductor C made his way towards Shade's, Conductor B to Storm.

He unlocked my cage, and I burst into action.

I ducked between his legs, kicking him in the back between his shoulder blades. He turned, grunted, punching me in the lip. I spit crimson in the Conductors face, taking his communication device and crushing it with one hand. I flicked the remains to the ground, jabbing him three of four times in the face. I watched as he tipped backwards, his eyes spinning in their sockets, right into the cage. I shoved him in there, locking him in.

"Adaline!" Shade cried out. I gasped, turning, seeing the two Conductors trying to beat Shade senseless. I kicked a Conductor in the face with a sicking crack of his nose with a smirk.

"Watch out!"

I felt strong arms grab me from behind, swearing loudly. I flicked out my wings, sending the man flying right into the wall. He rushed at me again, managing to hit me once in the face until he was sent flying backwards by a fierce uppercut.

"You okay?" I gasped, examining Shade. He nodded. He only had a bloody nose.

"H-How'd you learn how to fight like that?" Shade asked, holding his nose.

"Part of the program I was in. I once had to take on ten erasers at once." I smirked, trying to suppress a shutter. "Start popping latches."

I headed straight for Jini and Ghost, who had been jeering me on during the fight. Jini hugged my legs with a soft squeal. I brushed her off gently, popping every cage I could. Killjoy's, a girl called Thorn, some other mutants I didn't know. Race and Falle both made it out, but Storm still laid unmoving in his crate.

"Storm?" Shade shook his friend. "Storm?"

Storm slowly rose with a cough.

"Hey buddy." Storm smiled. "We leavin'?

"To the outside world. C'mon."

We rushed out of the trailer, Jini and Ghost on my sides. We were engulfed in sunlight as it peeked through a gap in the tarp wall. I could hear the crowd cheering, the Ring Master egging them on.

I had to wonder for a brief moment if he would ever realized we had escaped, slipping right through his cold clutches. The gap in the tent lead to the make up room, where more Conductors were bound to be. The only way out was through-

The center ring.

"If we run, we can make it!" I hissed. "We have to pass through the center ring!"

I lead the mob of twenty-or-so mutants through a tunnel, and into the shadows of the center ring. The spotlight was on Ring Master-

My heart skipped a beat as someone screamed.

"Run! Scatter! Get through the entrance!" I yelled as Conductors started to swarm the ring, the lights turning onto full blast, revealing our hiding spot.

"Jini! Ghost! Run!" I shouted.

"Get them! The mutants have escaped!" Ring Master bellowed. I snapped open my wings, taking to the air, Jini in my arms. Ghost burst into his wolf form, snapping at a few Conductors. I felt a hand close around my ankle as a conductor tried to weigh me down.

"Addy!" Jini cried out as she began to slip from my arms, a hand now on her ankle. I kicked down, feeling blood ooze onto my bare foot. I kicked at the guy's wrist, and the Conductor released Jini with a yelp.

"Jini, fox form! Follow Ghost!" I tossed her to the ground, and she burst into a fox, sticking close to Ghost's side.

The crowd cheered, thinking that this was just part of the performance. I dive bombed down, taking out a Conductor who had grabbed a little girl with shimmery black wings. I landed, round house kicking a Conductor in the face and cupping my hands over his ears, bursting his ear drums, then taking to the air again. He shrieked, falling to the ground.

More Conductors rushed. I jabbed, kicked, and pounded till sickening crunches made me halt and move to the next. I grabbed one Conductor by the neck, lowering him down with a shove and connecting my knee with his forehead. He dropped unconscious to the ground.

A sudden pain rippled through me as I felt a pair of hands grasp my wings. I was pulled to the ground, my skin suddenly growing hot. The Ring Master had grabbed me, throwing me to the ground, shoving a tazer to my hip. I screamed in pain, the volts riping through my skin. I convulsed, seconds ticking away like hours. The pain finally ended, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Addy!"

I heard Jini's cry, then followed by Ghost's grunt of pain. I lay there, unable to move, my wings sprawled out at odd angles.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" Ring Master asked through gritted teeth. "Thought your days working for me could end this quickly? Well, guess what, 'Addy'? No show, no possession."

And my world went black.

* * *

**Characters in Chapter **

**Adaline- **White Wind (meh :3)

**Ghost- **White Wind (meh :3)

**Jini- **White Wind (meh :3)

**Shade- **Prism Fire

**Storm- **Prism Fire

**Killjoy- **CircusFreaks4eva

**Vi- **CircusFreaks4eva

**Race- **MyrtleFalls

**Falle- **MyrtleFalls

_Well, that's the chappie! Onto the next one? _

_~White Wind_


	5. The Only Possession

_Sorry for such the long wait. My computer was infected with a nasty virus and some summer lightning blew out my modem on my computer. Then life played a huge factor-which I don't even want to go into. Hope you can leave a review!_

_Enjoy ^^ _

**I do not own Maximum Ride **

* Ghost *

Screaming. Cries and shouts. The crack of the whip. Blood stained straw. I stood in line, fear and anger churning waves in my stomach, my heart beating wildly in my torso. Adaline was ahead of me, teeth gritted and wings open as she was lashed on the back. She didn't cry out. Didn't wince. She stared Ring Master straight in the eye, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks one by one, her eyes flaming with an intensity so strong, Ring Master could bare to watch.

Adaline stayed strong. Her back was lashed raw, blood trickling like molasses down her spine.

"Next."

Thorn stepped forward onto the block. She was shackled to the post. She bent over so her spine was curled, her wings opened. The Conductor opened the back of her gown.

Thorn screamed as the whip cracked against her skin. She clutched the bar, her teeth sinking into her lip. She stared down at the pool of blood collecting around her toes.

Ring Master stepped up to unlock her shackles. Thorn's head shot up, glaring into his eyes, her hands clutching his wrists.

What happened next is what I can't explain. Ring Master fell to the ground as if he had been shot, as if pain was ripping through his chest.

"Give...her twenty more." He spat when he finally got back to his feet.

Twenty lashes and a bloody, unconscious little girl later it was my turn.

"Next."

I stepped forward, catching Adaline's watering eyes. I would be as strong as her. I would be. I had to be.

There was the repeated crack of the whip...

Burning like flames against my side...

And my world went black.

*Drakkon*

Some girl laid next to me. She looked about my age, maybe a year older. Considering I was ten, of course. About ten. Heck, I'm not really sure. I think Ring Master called her Thorn. I was shackled to her, against my will, of course. Everything in my life had been against my will. Getting black, shimmery wings put on my back, getting my eyes messed with, causing my odd power. Being held in a cage and working for the Circus...

I preened my medium brown hair that fall to about my hips, being careful not to look at the girl with my hazel eyes that contained flecks of gold. If I looked into someone's eyes...

The worst it can do is kill them.

Like my sister. I was forced to look into her eyes, and now she's dead.

Getting branded was against my will. Getting whipped for trying to escape wasn't fun either. Like I would choose that. Thanks to my unnatural super fast healing, where I was whipped between my wings was now only a pink line, a scar that would last forever.

"Adaline? You awake?"

I jolted at the words, accidentally yanking on the girl shackled to me. She only whimpered.

The girl the boy had asked for had save my life. I was being strangled by a Conductor, and she had knocked him off me. The girl who had lead the escape party of mutants out of the now heavily guarded crate trailer. She groaned, slowly turning over so she was on her back, looking up into Shade's eyes.

"W-What are you-?"

"We share a cage now." Shade muttered. He showed her his wrist, and hers raised in unison with his. They were too shackled together to the gasped, tugging at the shackles.

"T-This can't be happening. I-It can't be!"

"That's offensive." Shade muttered, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood.

"Addy?" A sweet voice echoed through the darkness of the crate trailer. "You awake?"

"I am now." The girl called Adaline mumbled. "You okay?"

"Fine. The lashes sting, but I can manage." I caught the small fox girl smiling weakly. She was shackled to a tanned boy with golden-copper colored hair and mesmerizing dark blue eyes with silver flecks. He was whispering urgently to a boy in another cage, who was laying, clutching his face.

"Ghost?" Adaline called. The wolf boy in the crate next to mine moaned, holding his side. A girl with white, cat like ears that stuck out from her wavy, jet black hair. Her gray eyes were wide with fear.

"Ghost?" Adaline called, this time more urgently. Ghost grunted, unable to respond. He clutched his side where he too had been lashed and blood was still gushing from the source of his pain.

"Ghost!" Jini cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks at the sight of her brother. "Ghost-"

"I...I think he'll be fine." The snow leopard girl gulped. She turned, her gray eyes slowly fading to a pale green. "I-I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

"Ghost-" Adaline broke off, unable to continue. A sob caught in her throat, but she quickly swallowed it. She then breathed, "Ghost...I'm so sorry..."

Ghost's ears twitched, but he remained silent. Jini was sobbing, tugging at the bars of her cages, helplessly unable to get out. The sight of her mangled brother must have been driving her insane.

"Ghost...please forgive me..."

"Oh, just shut up and stop being a baby."

I knew the girl who spoke. Her name was Violet. She had long, straight white blonde hair that fell to about her hips. Long lashes framed her cold violet eyes. Her gown dipped a bit, exposing her shoulder, where the word PERFECT was carved into her light tan skin. It was raw and still bleeding.

Which conductor had done that to her?

Violet looked about thirteen. Things ticked her off real easily.

"Excuse me." Adaline glared, her lip curling. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Now you are." Violet responded, her vice icy but a small smirk was causing the corners of her lips to twitch.

Adaline closed her mouth, running her tongue over her teeth. I watched the bulge move, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. They flickered back to Ghost, becoming warmer.

"I mean, it's your fault, isn't it? You lead us out of here." Violet continued.

"I realize that, thanks." Adaline snapped. "How about you shut up before you regret it?"

There was silence. The laughter. High, cold laughter. It was demented. Violet was grinning as she cackled.

"What ever you say, 'Addy'." She wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes, sinking back into the corner of her crate. "What ever you say."

* Adaline *

My back stung as gingerly opened my wings, testing how raw my back still was. Ring Master had commanded that I had gotten the most lashes. I didn't care as long as now one else had to suffer. No one would any more.

"When's the next show?" I croaked. Shade handed me the water bottle that came with our meal. I drunk it down in a gulp.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." He nodded. "I think it's tomorrow. Today, maybe. Time doesn't seem to exist here..."

"I know." I whispered. I curled up as far from Shade that the shackle would permit, and closed my eyes.

* * *

It seems I had just closed my eyes when a sudden burst of light awoke me.

"Circus time. Better behave now, freaks. Bunch of ya are being auctioned tonight."

Shade's and mine's crate was shoved open. We were dragged by the link of our shackles to the changing room until our collars were put on. We were dressed in the usual black trench coat, but this time we were dressed in a one piece black jumpsuit.

We were lead into the spotlight. I held my chin high. We flicked off our trench coats. With the beat of our wings, we were in the air, the flesh on my raw back screaming.

* * *

I sat in the back of my cage, Shade's wrist pulled up over his head as he slept. Anxiety crawled and scrambled through my stomach, making me want to barf. Why couldn't I be as defiant and strong as I had been when I had been being whipped? What if Ghost, Jini, or I was auctioned? We would never see each other again...

_ "No show, no possession..." _

Possession? What possession did I have? I didn't even have rights or wills!

There was a shaft of painful light, and the slamming of crates.

"Adaline?" Ghost slurred, his head bobbing up from his knees. "Jini..."

"Jini what?"

"The show's over. Jini was the last act with a few others. They just returned. Jini's not with them."

The auction...

I strained my ears, my eyes squinted shut. My raptor hearing picked up the words of the Conductor, the breath of someone dear and loved...

_"No show, no possession..." _

The words of Ring Master murmured quietly in my ears as it struck me. No show. We tried to escape.

But I did have one possession.

_Jini._


	6. Freedom At Last

**_Do YOU like warrior roleplays? Join MINE! _**

_Link is on my profile!  
_

* * *

_Sorry it's a bit short, but here it is! Hope you can spare a review! _

**I don not own Maximum Ride. **

* Jini *

"This Subject here we like to call the Mad Hatter. She came from the same generation as the rest of the subjects on auction here. Though she is young, she is very obedient and hard working. The bidding price will start at $500,000. Begin."

Numbers were being screamed out of the crowd. My price was growing. My freedom was gone.

"Ghost...Addy..." I uttered.

I would miss them so.

* Adaline *

"We have to get out of here!" I wailed, banging on the bars of my cage. "Jini! Jini!"

"Yes. Like I _really_ enjoyed being lashed." Killjoy sneered.

"Race!" Falle was exclaiming. "Race! They're gonna auction Race!"

"Calm down." Shade muttered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, Adaline. I'm so sorry."

"Jini..." Ghost sobbed. "My sister...my _sister..._"

I ran my fingers over the bars one last time.

"I'm. Getting. Out. Of. HERE!"

With my hand that wasn't shackled to Shade, I wound up, punching a bar of our cage with all my might. There was a crack and the bar bet outward. I tugged on it more, kicking out, the bar clambering to the ground.

"Adaline-"

I ignored the throbbing in my hand, not glancing down at my bloody knuckles. "Let's go."

We slipped out of the bars. I knew there was a Conductor sitting just outside the door. Driven by fury and anguish, I grunted, kicking down the trailer door.

The Conductor cried out as the door flew off its hinges. He turned, tazer in hand, but I snap kicked him in the face, grabbing him by the hair and slamming his face into the trailer wall. I plucked the keys from him, unlocking our shackles.

"Go free the rest." I instructed. "Get outside the tent as fast as possible. I'll find you. Just _run._ Don't leave _anyone _behind."

Shade nodded. I grabbed the tazer from the Conductor, heading into the tent.

* Jini *

"Three million dollars!"

The crowd was silent.

"Three million dollars going once...going twice..."

"Goodbye, Addy. Ghost." I croaked, the tears finally falling.

"SOLD!"

And just as this cry had come, people started to scream.

* Adaline *

I held the tazer to the tent flap, watching the electricity turn to flames as soon as the dirty skunk bag had yelled 'sold'.

People were screaming. Shouting. Rushing for the tent door, getting trampled in the process.

"Jini!" I screamed, snapping out my wings and taking to the air.

"Addy!" She yelled, reaching a desperate hand towards me, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Fox form!" I hollered, swooping down. My small little girl was a fox, her tiny ankles slipping out of the shackles, her nimble paws rushing towards me. It must have been a sight to see watching a small little red fox dressed in a gown...

As soon as she reached my arms she was a human again. I beat my wings, wincing as some of my feathers were singed. I landed, ducking under a tent flap and into the night.

"We're safe." I muttered to the shocked Jini in my arms. "We're safe."

Jini's ears twitched, her head turning towards the trailer.

Someone screamed.

* Thorn *

"Help!" I screeched. "Help me!"

I was trapped in my cage, the mutants that had freed the others must have missed me. I screamed high and loud as the flames licked the sides of the trailer.

No one could hear me, I knew it. I pleaded for my death to be painless...don't let me be burned alive...

"Please!" I sobbed, struggling with the bars. "Help me..."

A shadowed figure burst through the trailer door, rushing towards my crate. The figure ran her fingers over my bars, her face concealed by the smoke. She paused at one, her hands clasped around it. She gave a grunt then a tug, and the bar popped off.

I crawled out into the figure's arms, desperate to avoid death, my head spinning with the burning fumes. I soon recognized Adaline running me through the smoke. She ducked under a tent flap, diving out into the night.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Stars glimmering like back lights in the sky, the moon casting its pale gray glow over the dew crested grass. Grass...oh the _grass! _Adaline set me down. It felt beautiful between my toes. Tickling and soft, wet and silky all at the same time.

"Take to the air. We have to meet with the others." Adaline told me. I nodded, bursting into a coughing fit. She patted me on the back.

"Adaline..." I started. "I...don't know _exactly_ how to fly."

"Beat your wings." She nodded. "It'll come naturally. We were meant to fly. You'll see."

If I thought the grass was wonderful, it was nothing and I mean _nothing_ compared to flight. I had to suppress a cry of glee as we rose in the air. The feel of the breeze whispering in my feathers, the way the strokes of my wings were powerful and so natural...

"Look back." Adaline suddenly whispered. She spun around in mid flight, hovering my moving her wings in almost a circular motion. I tried to copy the spin and hover, but it wasn't as graceful.

The trailer and tent was burning, engulfed in flames. The screaming had been out screamed by the roar of the flames and crackling of melting metal. Adaline's fists were clenched. She didn't even seem to notice that the knuckles on her right hand were gushing blood.

"Adaline..." I couldn't help but breath.

"Our nightmare is over." She sighed, her eyes welling up. "Freedom has come at last."

But what we didn't realize as we took off into the night...

Was that our nightmare had just begun.

* Ring Master *

I handed the scrap of cloth to the mutant. Her tongue flicked out, taking in the smell of the blood on the cloth.

"Who is this?" The mutant hissed. I looked into the shallow, light blue eyes of the girl. She flexed her lips slightly, revealing a pair of long, venomous fangs.

"Adaline." I responded cooly. "From when she was lashed."

Saffron nodded. Her nostrils twitched slightly as she took in the scent again, her forked tongue flicking.

Besides her stood Spike, a shark mutant. His mouth was open as he sneered, revealing his many rows of razor sharp teeth. They were both dressed in the same outfit-a tight black shirt, shredded black pants, and black combat boots.

"You know the drill. Kill everyone but Adaline-bring her back alive. Play them. Torture them."

Saffron nodded.

"Let's go." She nodded to shark boy. They both took off into the night.

I turned around, watching my tent smolder out. When Adaline was brought back...I let out a cackle of laughter.

She'll wish Saffron had killed her.


	7. Like a Chameleon

_Hope you enjoy this and can spare a review!_

**I do not own Maximum Ride. **

* Adaline *

I didn't even wince at the brambles clawing at my face as Thorn and I landed. I didn't mind that some of my feathers were torn at the gab of the prickers.

We were free.

And needed to get a move on.

"We're not safe yet." I told the band of mutants who were cowering under the trees. "If we don't keep going, we're going to get caught. Anyone else up with getting another good lashing and going back to Ring Master?"

No one replied.

"Good." I nodded. "Um...the first thing we should do is...um..."

Boy, this leader stuff was hard.

"I've escaped once." Falle finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "The first thing we should do is get into a big city. We're not to far away from one-I can hear a highway." Her ears twisted slightly. Jini mimicked her, tasting the air.

"It's that way." Jini pointed east.

"Okay. What do we do from there?"

"If its a major city, we can stay there for a bit. Too many people. We'll blend in. Another thing we need to do is change our appearances. Nothing major-we just need to get out of these paper rags. Get clothes. We'll be a bit harder to recognize. We're by New York, I believe. Finding a Goodwill won't be too hard."

"Okay. Us with wings will take to the sky and keep a lookout from there once we get to the highway. The rest of you will have to travel on foot."

The mutants nodded.

"Lead the way, Falle. Jini."

We pushed our way through the thicket, heading rather quickly for one band of twenty or so. We had just made it to the highway when Shade cried out.

"Storm!"

We clustered around where Storm lay on the ground, Shade kneeling by his side, holding his neck to support his head.

"Storm? Buddy?"

"Shade?" Storm's eyes flinched open, his pupils so tiny they had almost disappeared into his irises.

"Storm? What happened."

Storm opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a hacking cough that turned into him vomiting blood. I stepped back in horror, Ghost covering Jini's eyes.

"Storm?" Shade pleaded. "Stay with me."

"Ring Master..." Storm managed.

"Yes? Yes?"

Storm coughed up a fountain of blood, his chest heaving and breath hoarse.

"Poison..." Was all Storm could utter before his eyes glazed over and his chest lay still.

"Shade..." I trailed off, shocked by the scene.

"Storm? He's fine." Shade laughed, his voice high. "Just...sleeping. Taking a nap."

"Yeah..." Violet grumbled. "A dirt nap."

"Shade..." I tried, setting a hand on his shoulder. Shade's laughter was engulfed in a hysteric wail.

"He was my brother!" Shade cried. "He was my _brother!" _

"Yup." Violet commented. "And now he's pushin' up daisies."

I let out an angry hiss through my clenched teeth.

"Storm!" Shade wailed, burying his face into his brother's chest. "Storm..."

Brother...that was a punch in the face. Storm had been Shade's brother. His possession.

No performance...

No possession.

* * *

* Lacey *

I stood on the blacktop of the highway with the rest of the mutants, my toes curling on the pavement. The road felt weird on my toes-like a mixture of smoothness, yet rough at the same time.

My ears twitched slightly as I closed my eyes. I let my senses take control, and I picked up faint chatter of the distant city. Cars rumbled and groaned, wheels squealing at every red light. I sniffed the air, and the faint scents and sounds forming a complete picture of the city in my mind. I blocked out the thoughts of the mutants around me, taking the whole view in.

"Okay. We're about thirty miles away from New York." Adaline spoke up, dragging me away from my mental picture. "Us with wings, we should take to the sky. Other's, you're walking. We'll keep a watch for cars."

"Excuse me." I piped up softly, my voice trembling slightly. I felt my stomach drop as I continued, fighting the urge to be silent. "I-I have super senses. T-There's a bus coming...it sounds like it's about ten miles away."

Adaline nodded as I cocked my head slightly. "Maybe...fifteen."

"Okay. Let's go."

There was the swishing of feathers and an awkward rise from us less experienced(me), and the others on the ground followed us below. Before I knew it, the distant blur of lights had come into focus, forming a city. I think I was one of the first to see.

"Car!" Adaline shouted to the group below. They scattered into bushes, and we flew higher. Once the car had passed I told her, "That will probably be the last one."

Adaline nodded, and we flew lower, trailing the group now. Before I knew it, we had reached the city. Lights paraded everywhere down below as skyscrapers challenged each other to see who could be the tallest and reach the tips of the sky first, and who could have the most windows. Cars flooded the roads as people crowded the streets and sidewalks. Fancy stores and restaurants flaunted colors and lights as the murmur of speech echoed everywhere. Not a star could be seen in the sky, which, of course, made me feel empty inside. As I ooohed and awed over the sight, as someone tugged on my sleeve.

It was a boy with jet black hair and blurred, blue eyes. His hair fell in cropped sections to his shoulders and his wings were black with white primaries. He beat them, our wings touching slightly. He looked about my age.

"I'm Tyler. You can call me Ty."

"Um...Hello." I waved.

"Tell me what's below us."

"Can't you-"

"I'm blind." He uttered sorrowfully.

"Oh..." I exhaled.

* * *

* Adaline *

"Welcome to 'U 'Do: Tomorrow's Styles Today!'!" A woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a lip piercing beamed. I'm Skya and this is Star, my brother." She gestured to a man with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Two dark blue stars were tattooed by his eyes.

"U Do is having a makeover fest! It's been going on since we opened!" Star laughed.

"You guys can have total makeovers for free-as long as your stylist gets to do whatever he or she wants!"

"Now, if you head over to our team of specialists. They will 'Do ya up!'"

We were ushered over to a swarm of people dressed in strange arrays of clothing like Star and Skya.

"We can only take about five at a time." Star continued. "So the rest of you can browse through our clothing!"

The swarm took Drakkon, Snow, Violet, Race, and Falle first, ushering them into separate rooms.

"Addy-look at all the clothes! I hope I get a dress! I've always wanted to wear a dress! Not just a leotard!"

Before we knew it, the five were out and Killjoy, Tyler, Copper, Flint, and Sammy were ushered through the doors.

"How do we look?"

Drakkon was now dressed in a black, tight skinny jeans with shredded thighs and a tight black t-shirt with three white belts circling her waist. She also wore a black zip-up hoodie with a popped collar. On her feet were black converse with white laces. He hair was also trimmed and held in a long braid down her back. Over her eyes was a pair of dark sunglasses.

Snow's long hair was cropped shorter so it only fell just past her shoulders. The ends of her jet black hair were now a slate gray. She was wearing a graphic t-shirt with skinny jeans, gray all stars, and a baggy, gray beanie knit hat that hid her ears. Her tail must have been tucked somehow in her pants.

Violet was...Violet. Her hair was crimped and fell in waves. There was a violet streak in her hair. Her lip was pierced with a silver hoop. She was wearing a black tank with violet shorts, a black choker, and black, knee high boots.

Race's red hair was curled and a bit shorted than before. She was wearing a tight, dark brown shirt with cargo camo shorts. On her feet were black combat boots, and her ears were pierced with green studs.

Falle's hair was now cut short so it fell to her collar bone. She was wearing a leopard print shirt with black shorts and black shoes. On her hands were leopard print fingerless gloves. She was also wearing a black zip-up hoodie that fell to her diaphragm and sleeves came down to her elbows. In her hair was a leopard print bandanna, which hid her ears. Her tail too was missing.

The next group were back.

Killjoy's hair was cut and spiked. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black tennis shoes. He also wore a long black coat. Rested in his hair was a pair of dark shaded sunglasses.

Tyler's hair was combed and no longer straggly. He was dressed in a t-shirt with jeans with a hole in the knee. On his feet were sneakers. He was also wearing black, fingerless gloves which exposed his knuckles and black shoes. Over his eyes, hiding his blindness, was a pair of dark aviator sunglasses.

Copper's hair was cut so it no longer fell to his shoulders, but instead to the nape of his neck. He was wearing a t-shirt with a black hoodie and jeans. On his feet were sneakers, and a sweatband covered the branding on his wrist.

Flint's gray, shaggy hair was now less shaggy. He had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, which covered the scar on his eye from the whipping. He was wearing a gray turtleneck with a pair of gray sweatpants. He also wore the same sweatband as Copper around his wrist.

"You're next!" Skya squealed. I felt hands on the back of my neck, and as I cried out, my vision went black.

* * *

* Thorn *

My hair had been cut to fall just past my shoulders. I no longer had my curtain of hair, but I didn't mind. I was now wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. On my feet were gray converse, and over my shirt was a jean jacket. Around my wrist was a white scrunchie, which covered up my branding.

"Yeah! A dress! A dress!"

Jini had to be wearing the cutest outfit out of all of us. On her head perched a crooked black top hat which covered her ears. She wore a white dress that fell about three or four inches above her knees. Around her waist was a black bow that ties in the back. She wore black boots and was wearing charm bracelet with a few charms on them-one of a tiny wolf, one with a small silver wing, and a small crystal heart.

Ghost's ears were covered by a white hat. He also wore a white t-shirt with jeans and gray converse. Around one of his belt loops was a metal loop with a small gray wolf, a small silver wing, and a crystal heart attached around it. On one of his hands was a black, fingerless glove.

Lacey was stunning too. Her dark red hair framed her face, her long bangs parted to the right, her green eyes glowing as she examined herself in a mirror. She wore a white 80's styled t-shirt with a neon pink tank top underneath it and jean booty shorts. She also wore white, knee-high converse with neon pink laces.

"Addy!" Jini squealed. "You look amazing!"

Adaline's hair was brushed and trimmed so it was feathered at the ends. Her eyes glowed as she stuck a pose. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a tight, light blue t-shirt with a white zip-up hoodie over it. Like Drakkon's, it fell to only her diaphragm and sleeves came to her elbows. The collar was popped and had three blue stripes running over it. The edges of the coat were a light blue, too. On her feet were white, knee high boots with light blue buckles around the top of the boot and over the top of her foot. She also wore a necklace with a large, sparkling, silver wing on it. On either side was the same wolf and heart charm.

"Thanks." Adaline blushed slightly. "You guys ready to hit New York?"

"Let's go!" Falle grinned. "Let's beat the streets!"

* * *

_Hope you can spare a review! _

_~White Wind  
_


	8. Here You Are

I'm shutting down this sock. Find me on my profile, **Iloomasexiness**. That's my real account.  
As of the Genetic Circus, I'm shutting that down too. BUT for my main story, Generation 77, I am currently taking OC's through my forum there. I hope you make one.

Also, for Whispers of the Past, I'm going to write it on that account. You'll have to wait a bit. But the story will be written and posted there from where we left off.

Sorry for wasting your time,

~Loom (White Wind)


End file.
